The grass is always greener on the other side
by Skovko
Summary: Drew bought a house online and today he's moving in. Things don't start out on the right foot with his new neighbor when he accidently thinks that her house is his. He finds her anger amusing and he can't help but flirt with her despite her clearly not caring one bit about him.
1. Tuesday

Drew drove down the small street. The houses looked the same. He had only seen pictures of his house online since he moved from one state to another. Now the Tuesday had arrived where he would be moving in. Tuesday because he was a bit superstitious and therefore never started anything new on a Monday.

"Ah, here we are," he said lowly.

He pulled into the empty driveway. He felt annoyed that the realtor Beth Phoenix who he had talked with online and on the phone wasn't there. She had promised to be there to hand him the keys. He got out of the car and sat down on the front lawn. He hadn't been sitting for more than a minute when a female voice sounded from behind him.

"Mind getting off my grass?" She asked.

He turned his head and smiled at the sight. She had fiery red hair with black ends. Both colors seemed to have been dyed into her hair. It was long and straight, ending at her lower back. Her eyes were piercing green and she didn't look all too happy to see him. He on the other hand found the sight of this annoyed woman very amusing.

"It's my house," he said.  
"No, it's not," she said.

He stood up and held his hand forward. She didn't shake it and he felt a bit stupid as he lowered it again.

"I'm Drew. I bought this house," he said.  
"My house isn't for sale," she said.  
"Mr. McIntyre!" A voice shouted.

He turned his head to see the realtor Beth come jogging from the house next door. She seemed embarrassed and sent an apologetic look to the red haired woman.

"Mr. McIntyre," Beth repeated. "You bought number 8. Not 6."

He looked at the big 6 on the house wall.

"Oh," he laughed. "My bad. I'll just move my car now."  
"Good idea," the redhead said.  
"What's your name, sugar?" He asked. "I think I already introduced myself. I'm Drew and you're..."  
"Not interested," she finished his sentence. "Get off my grass and move your car."  
"Welcome to the neighborhood, eh? Well, thank you, sugar, I'm sure I'll be very happy living next door to you," he said.

She didn't smile or anything. She crossed her arms and walked back to her front door. She turned around in the open door, staring him down as he got back into his car, backed it out of her driveway, and drove into the driveway next door.

"Movers were here two days ago with all your stuff," Beth said. "And here's your keys. Welcome to Florida."  
"Thanks," Drew looked over the fence at the redhead's house. "I'm sure I'm gonna love it here."


	2. Wednesday

Drew had spent all Tuesday unpacking boxes and getting his items in place. He had crashed early that evening and slept all through the night. Now it was Wednesday morning and he needed some groceries. He only had the half filled bottle of cola he had with him in his car when he arrived. He needed food and coffee and other household goods.

He had looked up everything in the area. There was a supermarket not too far away. He could walk there in about 5 minutes but he had to take the car with everything he had to buy. He put on a pair of army green shorts and a black tee, and exited his house.

He was surprised to see the red haired woman from next door walk up his driveway. More surprised that she was actually smiling. She was beautiful yesterday but she was stunning today with that smile on her face.

"I'm here to apologize," she said.  
"It's okay. I like a bitchy mood on Tuesdays," he said.  
"Okay, you're entitled to be an ass about it with the way I treated you," she said.

Her smile dropped and he actually felt sorry for saying those words.

"Sorry, that was mean of me. You were saying?" He asked.  
"You caught me on a bad day. I had literally just been told my job yesterday was canceled and I had been looking forward to working with that photographer. It's a personal dream of mine to work with him and he only works with the best of the best. When I was told he was gonna shoot me, I was over the moon. I had my dream crushed yesterday. I'm sorry. It's silly and you don't care. I just wanted to apologize. I'm normally not a bitch," she said.

That sounded interesting. Sure, she was beautiful but he hadn't thought she might be a model.

"So you're a model?" He asked.  
"Fetish model," she answered.  
"That explains the hair which I really dig, by the way," he said. "Fetish model. That's latex, right?"  
"Latex, leather, underwear, animal costumes. There's a lot of fetishes out there," she said.  
"I would love to see you in leopard print," he bit his lip. "Mmm mmm mmm, sugar. Just saying."

She rolled her eyes but she couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her face. He was happy he made her smile even though his comment had been way out of line. That wasn't even flirting he had aimed for. It was crossing the line on purpose to get a reaction. He had a feeling she could go toe to toe with him if she wanted to.

"Anyway, I got another shoot today so I gotta run," she said.  
"Wait!" He quickly said. "I forgive you on one condition."  
"What?" She asked.  
"Your name," he said.  
"Georgina," she said. "Georgina Cheetah."  
"Cheetah? Really? So I wasn't far off with the leopard thing?" He grinned.  
"Welcome to the neighborhood, cute ass," she said.

He beamed at that comment. She smirked and started backing out of the driveway.

"If you really wanna make it up to me, invite me in for dinner," he said.  
"No," she said.  
"Coffee?" He asked.  
"You're not getting into my house," she said.  
"I'll make you a deal," he ran his tongue over his upper lip. "Before the week is over, I'll be inside your house."  
"Breaking and entering is a crime," she said.  
"Oh no," he chuckled. "You're gonna invite me in and I'll say yes."

She kept the smirk on the face, backed a few more steps, and then turned around to walk away normally.

"Mark my words, sugar!" He yelled after her.  
"In your dreams, cute ass!" She yelled back.  
"My dreams are not for any prying ears around here but I'll tell you all about them in private if you want!" He yelled.

She waved her hand in the air as she continued walking. He chuckled lowly as he watched her go. He twisted his body and head around, trying to look at his own ass. Cute ass. So she had been studying that part of him when he arrived yesterday. He liked that.


	3. Thursday

Georgina hadn't met Drew the rest of the Wednesday but she had seen a lot of him that evening. He didn't draw the curtains in his living room and she could look straight in from her kitchen. He had ditched the tee and only walked around in those army green shorts.

"Tease!" She muttered.

She was sure he knew she was watching him. He was putting on a show on purpose. With him on her mind, she found her favorite vibrator and went to bed. There was no problem in looking, longing and dreaming about the man. He was one hell of a man after all.

She went to work Thursday morning. She was shadowing the photographer that had taken her photos the day before. She knew she couldn't model forever but she wanted to stay in the business. Becoming a photographer for other fetish models seemed like the right choice, and this photographer, a sweetheart named Ember Moon, was more than happy to teach her.

She came home around lunch time only to find Drew in her front yard, mowing the lawn. She studied him as she walked closer. He was in pair of navy blue shorts but no shirt. She had to swallow hard as she saw him up close.

"You're home," he smiled. "I thought I'd mow your lawn."  
"You shouldn't have," she said.  
"I know but I wanted to," he ran the back of his hand over his forehead. "Phew, it sure gets hot out here."  
"Do you want something cold to drink?" She asked.  
"That sounds lovely," he said. "Lead the way."  
"Nice try. Wait out here. I'll bring you something," she said.

He finished the little piece of lawn there was left while she went inside. She came back out with a glass of lemonade for him.

"Thank you," he said.

He studied her as he slowly drank the cold lemonade. She might be a fetish model but she didn't dress like one. She wore a pair of light blue, washed out jeans and a moss green top with thin straps. Her hair was pulled back in a low ponytail.

"Just got off work?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'm learning the art of photography," she answered. "It's really interesting and I gave a great teacher."  
"Should I be jealous?" He smirked.  
"She's married," she smirked back.  
"Threesome?" He asked.  
"I don't think her husband is into that," she shrugged. "Poor me."

He chuckled. He had been right about her. She could go toe to toe with him.

"What about you? What do you do for a living?" She asked.  
"I'm starting Sunday evening down at the radio station. Gonna be the new voice of Sunday Night Horror Stories," he said.  
"I always listen to that," she said.

He liked the idea of her listening to his voice every Sunday night. Maybe his voice could even send vibrations to certain areas of her body.

"Are you coming tomorrow?" She asked.  
"I'd love to cum," he licked his lips.  
"To the party, dumb ass," she rolled her eyes.  
"What happened to cute ass?" He laughed. "But what party?"  
"No one invited you yet?" She asked.

She shook her head a bit.

"Guess I'll be the one. There's a costume party tomorrow night. We do this a couple of times a year. Aleister and Zelina in number 11 are hosting this time," she said.  
"That might be fun," he said.  
"No entry without a costume though," she bit her lip. "So you better bring it, cute ass."  
"Oh, I'll bring it," he promised. "I can't wait to see what you'll be wearing."

She took the empty glass from him again.

"Thank you for mowing my lawn," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
"You sure will, sugar," he said.


	4. Friday

Drew showed up around 8.30 PM in number 11. A short, dark haired woman dressed like Bonnie opened. Behind her stood a man dressed like Clyde. He assumed they were the hosts knows as Zelina and Aleister.

"I'll be damned," she said.

She studied his Tarzan costume. He had chosen it on purpose. He wanted to show as much of his body as possible for Georgina.

"Georgina was right. You are a nice piece of meat," she said.  
"Thanks, I guess," he chuckled.

She let him into their house and he sucked in his breath when he saw Georgina. She had chosen to give him what he had asked for a few days ago. She stood there in a leopard costume. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Holy shit, sugar, are you trying to give me a boner?" He asked.  
"Meow!" She purred in his ear.  
"I'm about this close to tear your clothes off," he held up his thumb and index finger with minimal space between them. "And I don't think neither of us are drunk enough for that yet."

She grabbed a beer from a nearby table, opened it and held it up in front of him.

"What if I want you sober?" She asked.  
"What are you saying?" He asked.  
"Beer or tail?" She asked.  
"Tail?" His eyes landed on the tail of her costume. "Oh!"

He took the beer from her but only to put it back down on the table she had taken it from. He took her hand and started leading her out of the house. They walked down the street towards their houses.

"Your place or mine?" He asked.  
"Yours," she said.  
"Of course," he chuckled. "You're still not giving in."  
"You're still not fucking me," she said.  
"Give me five minutes and I'll be balls deep inside you," he said.  
"Skipping the foreplay?" She asked.

They walked into his driveway and he pushed her up against his front door.

"I don't need it," he said. "I'm willing to bet you're already soaking wet, and I know for a fact I'll make you cum like crazy once I start fucking you."  
"You're a man of many words," she said. "Let me see some actions behind those words."

He unlocked the door, opened it and pushed her through it. He followed right behind, yanking her up against his chest and kissing her. She mewled like a kitten into the kiss, following him blindly as he led her through the house while tearing off both of their costumes.

"Down!" He pushed her down on the bed. "And stay down!"

She giggled and rolled over on her stomach. He jumped on her fast, driving his knees down between her legs to spread them. She was pinned between his body and the bed. She wasn't getting away. He pushed inside her with one hard thrust and she moaned out loudly.

"I bloody knew it!" He yanked her head back by her hair. "Soaking wet!"  
"Shut up and fuck me!" She demanded.  
"Moan for me, sugar! I wanna hear you scream!" He barked.

His thrusts came hard and deep, making her moan like a bitch in heat. He kept going with the hard thrusts, fucking her down in the mattress for everytime he pushed forward. After almost five minutes she finally screamed out in euphoria. He let her ride out the waves before leaning back up on his knees, pulling her up with him to stand on all four. His thrusts came faster now and in a bruising manner with how hard he slammed into her.

"Oh god!" Her upper body crashed down on the bed.

He wouldn't have it. He grabbed her hair and yanked her back up, forcing her to stay up there to take every thrust of pain and pleasure he delivered. After a few minutes she screamed again, this time louder and deeper. Her body was shaking like crazy. Her walls caved in and he allowed himself to let go too. They rode the waves together, his thrusts becoming slow and sloppy until he finally stopped moving.

"Fucking hell," she sounded enervated.  
"I'll say," he chuckled.

He pulled out of her and she tumbled to the side. He laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her tenderly and lovingly. All the animalistic fucking was out of the way, and she was a beautiful woman in his arms. A woman he didn't wanna let out of his house again.

"Do you wanna spend the night?" He asked.  
"Yeah," she snuggled up against him. "Breakfast in my house?"  
"Sure," he said.

He kissed her forehead while her words sank in.

"Wait a minute, did you just invite me into your home?" He asked.  
"Maybe," she grinned.  
"Does coffee come along with that breakfast offer?" He grinned back.  
"If you're a good boy," she said.  
"If I'm a..." He chuckled and pulled her closer. "I'll place you on your kitchen table, eat you out in the middle of breakfast, and then I'll bend you over it afterwards to fuck you like I just did. How is that for a good boy?"


End file.
